


Adventures of Team RWBY- One shot collection

by androgynousdisneyprincess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousdisneyprincess/pseuds/androgynousdisneyprincess
Summary: I wrote a one shot about Ruby and Weiss and I thought it was cute so I'm making an entire collection.





	Adventures of Team RWBY- One shot collection

“Weiss,” Ruby mumbled. She was crumpled on the ground after a pretty nasty fight. “Weiss, help me.”

Weiss rushed to help the team leader, hoisting her over her shoulder and dragging her to the awaiting bullhead. Yang took hold of her sister while Blake lent a hand to Weiss. The captain gave a signal and the ship lifted off. 

Everyone had their fair share of injuries— even the pilot was a little battered— but Ruby took the brunt of it after diverting the grimm’s attention from her teammates.Her stomach had a gash on it that and her upper arm was pouring blood. Still, Ruby remained conscious. She motioned for Weiss to come closer.

“Hey, Weiss, I need to tell you something.” She croaked. Weiss moved closer. Blake and Yang listened in. “If I don’t make it out of this alive, I want to let you know that I’ve had a crush on you since last year.”

Weiss’s eyes grew wide at the statement. What did she just say? Did she just say she had a crush on her?

“What was that?” Weiss responded.

Her roommate, teammate, and best friend is potentially bleeding to death and she chose to confess this bombshell?

“Yang,” Ruby continued on, “thanks for always being there for me. Tell dad and Uncle Qrow that they were the best.”

“Ruby, you’re not going to die!” Yang cried out.

“I also ate your sandwich when I was five and blamed it on Zwei.” She said, groaning from the pain in her stomach.

“Ruby! You stay alive so I can kill you for stealing my sandwich!” Yang added.

“Blake, you were always so determined and I find that awesome,” Ruby said, shifting her head to Blake. “Thanks for being such a great teammate. Also, Snape kills Dumbledore at the end of the fifth book.”

“You’re dying and you manage to spoil the ending of a book I’m reading.” Blake replied.

Weiss caught her attention, “Ruby, what did you say about me?”

“Weiss, weren’t you listening?” Ruby croaked. “I said I had a crush on you since last year.”  
And then she passed out.

Yang chimed in, “wait, did she just say she had a crush on you?”

\- - -

Ruby woke up in the infirmary. Her arm and stomach were patched up and she had an IV feeding her blood that she lost. She lifted her head which brought on an onslaught of tinnitus and sharp temple pain. Her head dropped back onto the pillow.

She distinctly remembered that enormous grimm sweeping Ruby into the wall with its equally enormous claw.

The attending nurse asked Ruby a question. Ruby had her repeat it when the ringing in her ear stopped.

“I asked if it was okay to let your teammates in.” She said.

“Oh, oh, yeah, let ‘em in.” Ruby groaned.

She opened the door and in rushed Weiss, Yang, and Blake. They enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug to which Ruby pleaded to be released. They let go and took a seat either beside or on her bed.

“Ruby, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Yang said, joyfully. “Now I can get my revenge on you for eating my sandwich.”

“Yang, as I’ve said when we were five,” Ruby said. “I never touched your sandwich. It was Zwei.”

“That’s not what you told me on the bullhead.” Yang glared.

“What did I say on the bullhead?” Ruby asked.

“You confessed a bunch of stuff,” Yang said.

“And spoiled Harry Potter for me,” Blake chimed in.

“And confessed other stuff,” Yang said. “You were touchy-feely.”

“Confessed stuff?” Ruby asked. “Like what?”

All eyes landed on Weiss, who was sitting at the end of Ruby’s bed and whose face was as flushed as the blood bag that Ruby was hooked up to. 

Yang stood up, “welp, I’m gonna go complete homework.”

Blake followed suit, “I am too.”

Yang added, “Weiss, how about you keep Ruby company?”

When Blake and Yang left, Ruby turned to Weiss, “what did I say on the bullhead?”

“Well, it’s pretty crazy, I think it was just from shock and everything that made you say something completely ridiculous.” Weiss rambled.

“Weiss, just tell me what I said.” Ruby begged, kicking her feet a little.

“You said you had a crush on me.” Weiss said. “Which is pretty crazy and you don’t actually have a crush on me, right?”

Ruby looked down, her face matching Weiss’ flushed one.

“Right?” Weiss desperately repeated.

“Well…” Ruby said.

“So,” Weiss sighed, “you do have a crush on me.”

Ruby didn’t say anything.

“I’m gonna go.” Weiss replied, leaving Ruby alone with the news.

\- - -

When Ruby left the infirmary and returned to class, she frustrated, to say the least. Since she and Weiss sat next to each other in every class, the tension was awkward and thick like malformed cheese. The only looks they gave each other were concise, stolen glances.

Eventually, the last straw was when they both were studying at the library.

“Okay, Weiss.” Ruby slammed her book down. “I do have a crush on you.”

Everyone present in the library stopped what they were doing, including the two teammates that were sitting with them.  
“Ruby,” Weiss hushed her. “Not now and definitely not in the library.”

“If I don’t say this soon, I might never say it.” Ruby continued. “I do have a crush on you, Weiss. I can’t control it, you can’t control it. It’s probably controlled by some sex deity cackling in the clouds.”

“Ruby, shut up.” Weiss stressed.

“It’s impossible to deny it now that I accidentally confessed it in a near-death experience.” Ruby continued. “So, there, my absolute confession. I am in love with Weiss Schnee!”

Weiss slammed her book shut and carried it off with her.

“Sis,” she turned to Yang. “I think I went too far.”

“Go after her.” Yang instructed.

“Do you really think I shou—”

“GO AFTER HER!” Everyone in the immediate vicinity shouted.

“Okay.” Ruby squeaked before trotting off to find Weiss.

She found her in the first place she looked: their room. Weiss was putting away her books in her desk when she twirled around to see Ruby.

“Close the door.” Weiss ordered, tossing the remaining book on her bed.

Ruby did as she was told. When she turned around, Weiss snaked her arms around Ruby’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn’t know if it was from the kiss or the lack of blood still building up in her system but it was dizzying. Weiss pulled Ruby closer, causing the latter to yelp. Weiss pulled back with a wince.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “I forgot about your wound.”

“It’s okay.” Ruby said, placing her hands on Weiss’ shoulder. “Can we do that thing we just did again.”

“Listen, Ruby,” Weiss began. “I didn’t mean to make things awkward between us. I think I just needed to process what you said. Then you decided to talk about sex gods and it got a little weird. I needed to get out of that library. I was hoping you would find me here, actually.”

“Heheh, yeah, I can be a little too talkative sometimes.” Ruby blushed. “But, I wanna go back to the kissing.”

“You dolt.” Weiss giggled, before continuing to kiss her.


End file.
